of shoes and shipspart two
by astra-kelly
Summary: continued from part one, enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; this takes place right after the kiss. All song titles belong to their owners. Please give this girl some love, read, and respond. Thanks also to my betas

Chapter I: Kiss Me

Una could not sleep that night, thinking about the kiss. It had been only a few hours ago, Shirley had kissed her and now she felt…well different. The kiss had awakened something deep inside her, something that she never knew existed, and it was passion, desire, and need. All relatively easy to deal with, at least for some people. For her, it was very strange and new.

As for Shirley, it was a simple yet complex matter. Kind of like a math problem. He loved Una; he knew that their shared kiss had meant something to both of them. For him it meant a new beginning but what did it mean for her? He considered what she said about Walter, and deciding she meant what she said he knew Walter was not the problem. He also knew she did not have anyone else in mind in terms of romance. So was he the problem?

Chapter II: Gypsy Queen

Nether person had much of a sleep that night. Christmas morning was a tense day. Indeed, both Shirley and Una had much on their minds and nether neither talked nor enjoyed much of the day. Later that day in church, Shirley studied Una carefully; she was like a gypsy moth, a gypsy queen. He would not be surprised if somehow she was reading his thoughts. He hoped she knew how beautiful he thought she was. Perhaps one day he would get her to fall in love with him, and he would not have anything else. All he wanted was his very own gypsy queen, Una.

Una felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge; she looked around and saw Shirley staring at her unabashedly. She blushed and looked back to her father, who was preaching that snowy day. Was Shirley remembering the kiss? Did he blush every time he thought of the kiss or was it only her? Her mind would not rest; she barely heard her father that morning.

Chapter III: Something to Talk About

The two blooming lovebirds stayed apart for the next few days, though somehow the silent exchange and perhaps even the kiss itself made its way into the gossip mills. By New Years Eve, everybody in the Glen knew about the whole affair. It was on everybody's lips. Even a couple by the last name of Ford would debate whether Shirley and Una were just good friends or something more. For the couple in question, the town gossip was enough to make both of them either blush or scream, depending on who was doing the talking. They were giving the town something to talk about.

Hours before New Years day, Shirley was in a feverish state - had been for 24 hours. Not sure what was wrong with him, the Blythe family kept a clear eye on him. Thus far he wasn't too badly off. He kept mumbling Una's name aloud, Anne and Gilbert shared a knowing smile. Though the smile was brief for them both, they had a son who was in serious danger from whatever he was suffering from. Anne went downstairs to call on the Meredith's to get Una to come over for Shirley's sake. She called on the telephone, requested to talk with Una and explained the situation. Una of course said yes, as it would seem strange to say no to visit an old friend who was sick. She stared in front of her mirror and examined herself closely. Blue dress, gray coat, hair brushed and done up nicely, black shoes. She rolled her eyes and left. She could not believe she had just spent the better part of 3 minutes staring at herself in the mirror and promptly left her home for the Blythe home.

Chapter IV: You give me fever

She was ushered into his room, where he was tossing and turning, mumbling her name. She saw a bowl of water on the nightstand and saw Susan gently wiping his face with a wet cloth.

"Hello Una, I see you decided to visit my little brown boy," Susan said with a catch in her speech. Una nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone then; I'll be bringing up a bowl of soup for him in an hour, would you like some?"

"No thank you Susan." Una replied.

Susan nodded, said farewell and left. Una walked over to Shirley and took the wet cloth, dipped it into the water and gently wiped away the sweat on his brow. He grabbed her wrist, opened his eyes, and smiled

"I knew you'd come," he said huskily, feverish yet fully knowledgeable about what was happening. The tension was fierce and he wasn't the only feeling hot.

Una flushed and tried desperately to ignore the quivering feeling in the pit of her belly. She wiped down the cloth over his face, the room becoming tense with unspoken silence. It was stuffy, so very stuffy. Una placed the wet cloth over his forehead and stood up to open the window, breathing in the crisp cool air. She went back to his side and took up the cloth. His breathing was raspy his eyes closed, he was so very cold, and all he wanted to do was kiss the girl wiping his fevered brow.

An hour later, Susan came back bearing hot broth for her "little brown boy". Una got up and went to the window to watch as Susan fed Shirley, or tried to. He lost more food then he took in, Susan's old hands strong and steady as she fed him the soup.

Una watched all this in silence. She desperately wanted to do more for Shirley but all she could do was cool his fevered brow and watch and wait for what was to come, whatever that may be. Una could not help thinking about what would happen if anything…if anything happened to Shirley, realizing as she watched him being fed that she could not live without him. Indeed, she desperately wanted to kiss him, tell him how she felt. Una's heart was breaking in two; she swallowed the lump building up in her throat. She was so intent on swallowing her tears and trying to hide her desire and newfound love, that she did not hear Susan though she saw her lips moving.

"Sorry Susan what did you say?" she asked, more cold and detached then she felt.

"I said I was awfully tired and wanted to rest a bit, would you mind taking over for a bit? Just wake me when you're done, dear. If you don't mind, that is?"

"Of course I don't mind," she said still sounding cold and distant. Susan must think me unfeeling, she thought to herself.

In reality, Susan thought nothing of it, too overcome with worry and concern for the sick man that was like the son she never had.

Una went over to the chair to continue her vigil by Shirley's side, when he seemed to have slipped into a restful slumber she leaned over and brushed his cheek with a soft kiss, then whispered, "I love you, please get better. I can't live without you."

She blushed but of course meant every word.

The room was still so warm despite the cool winter breeze; she dipped her hand in the water and wet her face, the coolness a relief for a brief and blissful moment.

Chapter V: She's like the wind

Una stayed with him for an hour longer. She wanted to stay even longer then that but he was sleeping peacefully now. The fever must have been broken.

She left the room and went to tell Gilbert that she thought the fever was finally broken. They woke Susan from her nap and the group went to visit Shirley.

The fever had, indeed been broken, whatever had affected him was now gone.

Shirley slept in a peaceful slumber, his forehead cool to the touch. Una silently said a quick prayer of thanks and left the room after saying goodbye. She too had a peaceful sleep.

Shirley woke up the next day, New Year's Day and felt a lot better, though much of what had transpired was lost to him. Though he had had a dream, perhaps it had really happened. In the dream, Una was wiping his brow with a wet cloth, she had leaned over and kissed his cheek and had said 'I love you'. It could not possibly be true, could it? He lay there pondering the question, staring up at the ceiling. He analyzed the dream, the kiss had been soft and gentle like the caress of the wind, and he could swear that despite his memory loss, something had happened.

To be continued…


End file.
